1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liftgates, and in particular, to mechanisms for mounting liftgates on vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Lifts such as liftgates are typically mounted at a structure such as the rear of a vehicle to lift payloads on a platform from one level (e.g., ground level) up to another level (e.g., the bed of the vehicle), or vice versa.
One type of liftgate employs linkages to maintain the lift platform in a horizontal plane through the lifting range. The lift platform is attached to linkages by pivot members, which allow the lift platform to be pivoted. Operation of the lifting mechanism may also rotate the lift platform into an inverted, stowed position beneath the vehicle body. Hydraulic actuators and electric actuators are used to provide lifting force for moving the lift.